A variety of properties such as a mechanical property, flame retardancy, heat resistance and cold resistance are required of parts and insulation materials used for automobile or electrical/electronic appliance. Conventionally, a polyvinyl chloride compound, or a compound containing a halogenous flame retardant that contains bromine atoms or chlorine atom in the molecules are mainly used for those materials.
The materials described above have possibilities to generate a great amount of corrosive gas during incineration disposal. For this reason, a non-halogenous flame-retardant material is proposed in PTL 1, which has no possibility to generate a corrosive gas. In addition, magnesium hydroxide that is surface-treated is proposed as a non-halogenous flame-retardant resin composition in PTL 2 to PTL 4.